Guild
What is a Guild? – It is a group or an organization who are skilled and work towards the same desires and goals. Members are the only one who can take part in the guild channel as well as Guild Wars. Having a guild also has extra perks not to mention having its own Guild Domain. What are the requirements? – Players need to be level 30 or above and pay 50 gold as application. Each guild can have a maximum of 30 members when created and a maximum of 60 with the development of Guild Domain. How to apply? – Talk to the NPC Guild Admin found in Stone City and Sky Village. When you choose the guild option a new window will appear for you to put your guild name if you are qualified. Guild names can’t be repeated and only a maximum of 24 characters. After typing the desired guild name, click on the lower left tab named Setup Guild to finish http://img69.imageshack.us/img69/4130/guildinfo.png Ranks Guild Leader: As the Guild Leader you will have access to all guild managing tools. You may add, expel or hand over the guild to someone else of necessary. You can also change ranks, titles, branches, alter the guild information and disband the guild. There can only be one guild leader. Presbyter: Presbyters are the highest ranking guild officials, second only to the master. A presbyter may add and remove members; change titles and branches, and alter the guild information. They may not, however, change ranks and disband the guild. Officers: Officers are the third highest rank in the guild. They have the ability to add new members, and change titles, but have no ability to expel members, alter guild information, change ranks, or dismiss the guild. An officer may come into possession of the ability to expel a member, if the master has assigned that officer to a branch. Any member of a branch maybe expelled by the Branch Officer. Members: Members are just that, with no special powers to speak of. They are the bread and butter of the guild. Treat and teach them well Freshman: Freshman is a category you can use to denote the newest members, who are still adjusting and fitting in and not quite yet an official part of the guild. What are the Branches? Branches can be used in many different ways. For example, the freshmen can be assigned to the branch of whichever member invited them. Thus, giving that officer the ability to take responsibility for their choice by either promoting the freshman to member when the time comes or expelling them if necessary. Guild Menu Name, Title and Position, Contribution, Area, Level and Profession Guild info shown on the upper right side, which can be modified by the Guild Leader or the Presbyter. To add members To remove members All members except the Guild Leader can quit the Guild directly through the menu shown by clicking their avatars in the upper left of the interface. Guild Leader can quit with the help of Leader Change function Manage: Member Management To change Position, Officers or higher ranking persons can change the position of the member with current positions lower than theirs. Branch Management, which can only be operated by guild leader, puts members to different branches. The number of branches available can be raised with the improvement of the guild level. Presbyter can’t be Branch Member, and guild can only have 2 Presbyters at most. http://img515.imageshack.us/img515/8749/guildinfo1.png